Honied Pasties
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Honey Aura moves into the little town of Star and finds more there than work and a life... he finds love. FLUFF HUMOR ROMANCE I swear it's awesome.


**Title**: Honey Pasties

**Summery**: Honey Aura moves into the little town of Star and finds more there than work and a life... he finds love.

**Rating**: T for Teen. Cussing and some suggestion. (may turn it to M later... maybe...)

**Game**: Animal Crossing: Wild World (I know. I'm sorry .)

**Trade Markings**: The game, characters (besides Annette, Honey, Ajay and Snow) and everything else besides the plot are NOT mind!

"...Yar, it's too bad yer headin' all the way to Star... long way to go, an' it's rainin' a fair nor'easter." The Capp'n growls back at me and I glance up from my hands.

"I'm fine." I mutter.

"...Yar, well, all right, then. There be no pleasin' some people, that's fer sure."

I snort a little and looked out the window, taking in a deep breath and readying myself for the next ramblings that get thrown at me.

"... Gar, now, wait a moment, ye wee snappin' turtle. I never got yer name!" The loon turtle asks me, glancing back at me.

"... It's Honey." I answer quietly, watching the rain throw itself dangerously against my window.

"Yar... Honey, is it?"

I glare at the turtle in front of me but leave it be.

"So, fond o' the name Honey, are ye?" He asks and I shrug.

"Yeah... it's cute I guess." I answer boredly, gazing out of the window and pleading anyone who will listen for this ride to end.

"Yar, yar, that be a fine name, pure and true. It's a perfect name fer a perfect young lass. Young Miss Honey."

I gape at the turtle, my eyes widening.

I? I female? Was this guy freaking kidding me?

"I'm not a girl!" I exclaim and I watch in satisfaction as Capp'n's eyes widen and he visibly blushes.

"Ye gots to be foolin'! Yer a lad?!" He asks in amazement.

I chuckle a little and nod.

"Nar, that be some egg on me face, no two ways about it... a thousand pardons."

I snort again. Pathetic animal.

"So tell me, Honey... why are ye settin' sail fer Star?"

I growl. No desperate cab-driver is allowed to ask me things like that!

"Piss off, turtle!" I snarl.

"Watch yer tongue, ye slug! I were on the briny, true, but I ain't some sea rube!"

I wonder, vaguely, what the heck a briny is... or a rube for that matter... or really anything this darned turtle is saying.

"Ye know, most big-city folk started out in small towns. Ye'd be surprised!"

I roll my eyes. I'm actually from an incredibly small town myself and never intend on being 'A big-city folk'.

"Listen, not to change the subject, Honey, but... ye don't look like ye brought too much money with ye. Do ye have enough to get settled?"

I sighed, fiddling with the few bells in my pocket.

"Yeah..." He mutter.

The turtle starts laughing the most ridiculous laugh I've ever heard before speaking again.

"I see, ye wee goldfish. ('_Goldfish?!_' I think in confusion.) Plenty o' pirate booty! Well, so long as ye have the coin to pay this fare. I got no quarrel with ye."

My eyes widen. The fare. Damn I had forgotten! I'd have to arrive and run, hoping my frail legs can carry me from an angry turtle.

"... Yar, well, have a look. There! Star town, ho! End o' the line! And hey, would ye look at that! Looks like the blasted rain is even lettin' up!"

I thank goodness that we've FINALLY arrive. I barely even listen to the turtle as he hands me my luggage and I run into the Town Hall.

"Well, this is Star's town hall. So, what is it that I can do for you today?"

I look at the duck... eagle... pelican... that's it. I look at the pelican strangely before shaking my head. "No... not really. I mean... I... I just came by cab..." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head as the bird looks as if a sudden realization washed over her.

"Oh, hello there! So you're, Honey, is that right?! It's nice to meet you!"

I wave nonchalantly as she continues.

"I'm Pelly, the clerk here! Tom Nook told me that he was expecting you. So you'll be sharing a house with Ajay, is that correct?"

I stand there, confused and lost in what the bird was saying. Nook was... expecting me? OH! She meant that bastard raccoon that had cheated me out of most of my money. And... who the heck was Ajay? I didn't know I'd be sharing ANYTHING.

Before I can answer she opens her beak and continues.

"And also with Annette and Snow..."

They all sounded like girls.

Damn.

"Goodness! Four people in one place! That's a full house! What fun!"

I groan audibly and let my head roll on my shoulders.

"Well, we have many residents who live all around Star town. Please, let me show you where your house is. It's right here!"

She pulls out a map and points a wing to a small green house in about the middle of the map and I nod slowly, noting it's not too far away.

"Well then, Honey... I trust you can find your new home!"

I smile at her and take the map, waving and quickly leaving before she has ANY chance to continue. 

Damn animals.

When I enter everything sort of shocks me. The house is tiny. Teeny. Barely able to fit the furniture it has.

A plush looking carpet is laid over the floor decked with symbols and patterns. The wall is adorned with a beautiful wallpaper that is painted with bamboo and birds. It looks wonderful.

There's a giant fish in a tank sitting against the wall. The poor thing stares at me blankly and I look away, shuddering. There's a cute, modern, blue sofa sitting opposite the fish and a table with books lining the inside. A lamp sits atop it and a blue shelf sits on it's other side.

It's actually quite good decoration for the size of the house.

I heave my bags over my shoulder and proceed to the second floor.

I'm greeted by the sight of two young girls sitting on beds opposite each other. They're talking animately about something I can barely understand before the one with longer, lighter brown hair turns to me with a smile. She hops off her bed and brushes down her sky-blue summer-dress before striding over to me and proudly thrusting her hand towards me.

"Hello! You're Honey Aura, aren't you! They told us you'd be moving in here! The name's Annette. Annette Hudgens." It nervously took the hand and shook it delicately before quickly releasing it.

Annette turns around and gestures towards the other girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair. She wears an orange shirt with a blue print on it and a pair of light-wash jeans.

"This is Ajay Hudgens. My sister." Annette introduced and I found myself shaking another hand.

I felt a pair of green eyes on me and I whirled around to see a girl almost identical to Ajay but she wore a vertically purple and blue-striped dress. "This is Snow Hudgens." Annette says nervously and the girl comes out of the darkness, curtsying. I bow my head in return.

"Uh... hi..." I mutter and drop my bags next to my light and dark-green striped bed. "I think I'm going to meet some people." I say and I notice the girls look at me funny before I leave.

I gently close the door behind me and I'm not two steps away from my house when I hear someone scream.

"Hey! Ho! You there." I look to my right to see, none other, than the bastard raccoon. "You are Honey, yes? The one who's supposed to move here, hm?" I nod slowly, giving the raccoon an ice-cold look.

"Phew! I'm glad I made it in time!"

I roll my eyes and cross my thin arms, glaring at Nook through heavily lidded turquoise eyes.

"What do you think? Your house, it feels comfortable, yes?"

I sigh, realizing that the raccoons pitiful attempt at trying to make me forgive him is to give me room-and-board.

I decide to play with him.

"Oh... I don't know... it's pretty shabby." I say as if everything is simply butter and cream.

"... Yes, yes, hello."

I smirk and nod.

"My name is Tom Nook." I nod again. "I'm the proprietor of the shop in this town." I nod once more, my arms still crossed.

"Perhaps you know, but I actually built this house... OH! Not to worry! The loan is already paid off, hm?"

My eyes widen as the few coin in my pocket that I most conveniently FORGOT to give to that turtle jingle merrily. And I smile.

"No, no, I no longer have any claim on this domicile... I had just heard that someone new was coming to town today, so... I just came here out of curiosity, hm?"

I roll my eyes, knowing it's all bluff.

"Well, gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"Ah but from what I can see, Honey, you're... I don't mean to be rude but you don't seem very domestic. Have you ever lived alone before? Will you be okay?"

I glare at the raccoon. Bastard animal. "I'll be fine." I snap angrily.

"... Hm... I feel it is my duty to help you, yes? Say, how would you like to work part-time at my store for a while? At least until you get used to Star? I was just thinking that I could use an extra pair of hands and..." I'm just about to protest when he cuts me off. "Why, Honey, I can teach you the ins and outs of living here! Yes! That's it! Perfect! Done and done! Why don't you dome by the store later, hm? Well then, I'm going to go on ahead, so pardon me. I'll be waiting for you!"

I stare, dumbfounded, at the place the raccoon had just stood. Without saying a word I just just agreed to work part-time with some grimy, slippery raccoon! Damn it! I stomp angrily towards the shop seeing as it's barely ten yards away... and enter. That raccoon is about to get a piece of my mi--

"Oh, so you've decided to show your face! I was wondering if I'd ever see it! All right then, first thing's first! You'll need to change into these work clothes. If you must know, everything who works here is required to wear a uniform. Just say the word when you're done changing."

I'm about to scream my little heart out at this DAMNED raccoon before he shoves a grey, patchy shirt at me. I blink and stare disbelieving at it. Was he kidding me? I sigh and slip the damned thing over my head, my brown tresses ruffling cutely as I do so.

I turn back to Nook, glaring daggers at him but apparently he's blind to, not only sarcasm, but hate too.

"Yes, yes. That suits you just fine. And since that's done, we'll put you right to work, yes indeed!"

REVIEW! Please! I needs me some inspiration! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


End file.
